This invention relates to a magnetic head of amorphous magnetic alloy with a high performance and to a process for producing such a magnetic head.
In the conventional magnetic head, ferrite is used as a magnetic core material, and glass having a working temperature of 600.degree. C. or higher has been so far used as an adhesive for bonding magnetic cores or forming a magnetic gap, because of its non-magnetism and matching to the coefficient of thermal expansion of ferrite and moreover because of the required weathering resistance, attrition resistance, strength, etc.
With the recent progress of high density recording, a magnetic head with a higher performance than that of the conventional magnetic head has been in demand. An amorphous magnetic alloy with a high saturation magnetic flux density and a high magnetic permeability has been regarded as a promising material for high performance magnetic heads [Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 59-180817]. In the case of magnetic cores of amorphous magnetic alloy, it has been impossible to bond the magnetic cores or form a magnetic gap at a higher temperature than the crystallization temperature of amorphous magnetic alloy, and their practical application has not been realized yet. The crystallization temperature of amorphous magnetic alloy whose saturation magnetic flux density is 8,000 G or higher is as high as about 550.degree. C. The higher the saturation magnetic flux density, the better the recording characteristics, but the lower the crystallization temperature and the less the thermal stability. That is, the magnetic permeability is drastically lowered by crystallization, and the reproducing characteristics are lowered.